Dead Or Alive: Birth By Sleep
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: In an attempt to reunite with there friends, Ayane, along with Hitomi and Leifang, they travel to another world, searching for Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Vanitas. Will there search become a success?
1. Character Information

Dead Or Alive: Birth By Sleep

(Character Information)

1\. Ayane: Ayane is a kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and the current master of the clan's Hajinmon Sect. She was the winner of the third Dead or Alive Tournament. She is the youngest girl and the second youngest character in the series. When her friend Aqua arrived in her world, Ayane first saw her as an enemy but later came to respect her due to her calm nature and understanding. Ayane's cold heart began to soften, after spending so much time with Aqua, later seeing her as a mother. But after being taken away, Ayane vowed to seach for Aqua and reunite with her.

2\. Hitomi: Hitomi is a character from the Dead or Alive series, who debuted in Dead or Alive 3, replacing Ein as the regular karate martial artist in the character roster. After losing Ventus and Vanitas, she and Leifang travel to there world and find a way to bring them back home.

3\. Leifang: Leifang in the first Dead or Alive, is a college student and Tai Chi prodigy from the Dead or Alive series, who made her debut in the original Dead or Alive. She and Hitomi became friends with Ventus and Vanitas, when they arrived at the circus. They performed and learned Tai Chi and Karate together. But after they were taken away, Leifang and Hitomi suit up to travel to another world, in search for Ventus and Vanitas.

4\. Terra: Terra is one of the main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Terra, along with his best friends Ventus and Aqua, is a Keyblade apprentice, and it is his dream to reach the rank of Master. When he encounters Ayane, Hitomi and Leifang, he has no memory of who they are.

5\. Aqua: Aqua is one of the main protagonists of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. She is one of the Keyblade Wielders before Sora. Like Terra and Ventus, it's her dream to become a Keyblade Master, a dream she alone was able to accomplish from the three. When she encounters Ayane, Hitomi and Leifang, she has no memory of who they are.

6\. Ventus: Ventus, also known as Ven, is one of the main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. His name means "wind" in Latin, similar to how Sora's name is Japanese for "sky". He was an apprenticed to both Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus. He is the youngest of the trio composed of Terra, Aqua and himself. When he encounters Hitomi and Leifang, he has no memory of who they are.

7\. Vanitas: Vanitas, also known as The Masked Boy (仮面の少年 Kamen no Shōnen?), is a Keyblade wielder, the creation and second apprentice of Master Xehanort, the embodiment of the extracted darkness from Ventus's heart and the progenitor of the Unversed. Vanitas is one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. When he encounters Hitomi and Leifang, he has no memory of who they are.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Other Worlds

Dead Or Alive: Birth By Sleep

Chapter 1: Enter Other Worlds

 _ **At the DOATEC lab, there was a man who was sparking up a storm underneath a car and was nearly covered in grease. His appearance was his hair swept backwards, and wear sunglasses with a black frame. He wore a bowling shirt that he used in Empire City, a shoulder holster for his revolver, and a white undershirt with a flaming pair of dice as its design paired with a black meshed shirt on top of it. He wore considerably lengthier shorts than normal, and sneakers. He also had several bandages all over his body, and a tattoo of a woman wearing only her underwear on his right forearm. He also has a small scar on his left cheek. As he was working, four pair of legs came walking up to him. One of them was wearing a green sports jacket with while sleeves and a black "H" sewn over the left breast, with blue jeans, studded-sole trainers, red grappling gloves, and a white jewel-studded belt. The other was wearing a white shirt with a panda face and black long sleeves, a black skirt and long black stockings.**_

?: Zeke.

Zeke: Yep, that's me.

?: We need your help.

Zeke: A lot of people need my help. Can't blame them though.

?: Zeke!

Zeke: I'd love to help but I'm kinda busy right now.

?: Too busy for some old friends?

 _ **Zeke rolled from under the car and saw two young and familiar faces. It was Hitomi and Leifang.**_

Zeke: Hey, hey, hey, Hitomi and Leifang!

Leifang: Good to see you, Zeke.

Zeke: Hell, good to see you too. Don't stand there, gimme a hug.

 _ **Hitomi, Leifang, along with Zeke laughed, as the girls came in, giving him a hug. It's obviously been a long time since the girls saw Zeke.**_

Zeke: Damn, you girls haven't aged at all, have you?

Hitomi: Yeah, neither have you.

Zeke: Ah, I'm getting old. I can feel it.

Leifang: Nah, you look great, Zeke. Really.

Zeke: Well, thank you. So, what can I do for you?

Hitomi: We need your help.

Zeke: Alright, what do you need?

 _ **Zeke took Hitomi and Leifang into his office and the girls began to eplain all that's happened, since 7 years. They talk about there friends Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua and Terra and how they were taken from them.**_

Zeke: And now what...you want them back?

Hitomi: Yes.

Leifang: We thought maybe you could create some device that can let us travel to there worlds and help us bring them back.

Zeke: Whoa, ladies. I'd love to help but it's dangerous. There's a chance that it might not work. Plus, even if it does, Miss Helena would kill me for trying this.

Leifang: Zeke, please. We want our friends back.

Zeke: ...Girls, I...

?: Come on, Zeke. Can't you help out some old friends?

 _ **From the office door, four familiar faces were standing before them. It was Kasumi, Momiji, Ayane and Master Hayabusa. Kasumi was wearing a floral dress with leather jacket. As for Momiji, she had on a red top and beige shorts, black shoes. As for Ayane, she had her original attire on. A dark grey and black outfit consisting of a sleeveless waistcoat, a undershirt, knee-high boots, wrist guards, and thigh guards. Worn with sheer leggings and scabbards on the lower back holding two iris-kunai. And as for Hayabusa, he had a bright blue shozoku with red undershirt, red arm guards and a silver-and-gold band across the forehead.**_

Hitomi: Ayane, Kasumi! What are you doing here?

Kasumi: Same as you. We have friends that we want to see as well.

Zeke: Look, ladies, I'd love to help but Helena would kill me, if she found out.

Hayabusa: You let me deal with her, I'll discuss this with her.

Zeke: Well, if your all sure ya'll wanna go through with this, then, I'll work something out. Just gimme til tomorrow to make something.

Hitomi: Thanks a lot, Zeke. You're the best.

Zeke: Well, I try...

 _ **After they all left, Zeke asked Marie Rose, Honoka and 881 for the assistance of making the device.**_

Zeke: I really appreciate ya'll helping me out with this.

881: Always a pleasure to help a friend out.

Marie Rose: Why do the girls want this thing built again?

Zeke: To want to bring back some friends of theres'.

Marie Rose: And you think it'll work?

Zeke: Honestly...no. But they want there pals back, so I'm willing to help.

Honoka: I'm sure it will work. If you really try your best.

Zeke: Little lady, I hope your right.

Marie Rose: Anyway, any word from your lady?

Zeke: We talk everyday, when I get home.

Marie Rose: Did she say when she was coming to visit? Honoka and I miss her.

Zeke: Not to wory, girls. I'll ask her to come back for another visit.

Honoka: Thank you very much, Zeke.

Zeke: You outa join us, 881.

881: My job is to protect DOATEC.

Zeke: It won't kill ya to say hi and be on your way.

881: Very well.

 _ **The net morning, Hitomi and the others came back to DOATEC and met up with Zeke, Marie Rose, Honoka and 881.**_

Hitomi: So Zeke, is it ready?

Zeke: I hope so. We were up all night working on this damn thing.

Hayabusa: How does it work?

Zeke: Well, we tried using the equipment that Miss Helena has in DOATEC but it ain't strong enough to power this damn thing. But we came with another solution that's sure to work. We tried using Blast Cores and sure enough...

Leifang: Blast Cores?

Hitomi: And does it work?

Zeke: See for yourself.

 _ **Zeke placed a Blast Core into the device power box and turned it on. Sure enough, it worked. The vortex was on and swirling around.**_

Leifang: Zeke, you really did it!

Zeke: Now, this will send you two to the world that your friends are. But take these, a radio and camera eye. It'll allow me to see what you see.

Hitomi: Zeke...thank you so much for this.

Zeke: Ah, don't mention it. Now go, before I change my mind about this.

 _ **Hitomi and Leifang looked at each other an nodded and walked through the vortex. Ayane did the same and bid farewell to Kasumi and Hayabusa.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Meeting

Dead Or Alive: Birth By Sleep

Chapter 2: A Task At Hand/Unfamiliar Meeting

 _ **In another world, full of light, there was a young man sitting on the steps, he seemed disappointed of something and could not take his mind off it. His name was Terra.**_

Terra: There's darkness within me. So what does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back.

?: Yes, you are indeed strong. The darkness is nothing to fear.

 _ **On top of the steps, there was an elder man, speaking to Terra. As an old man, he was bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He appears overall as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power. His clothing is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.**_

Terra: Master Xehanort.

Xehanort: And yet, how frustrating that Eraqus refuses its power. Why you could train with him forever and still, you would never be a master in his eyes.

Terra: But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I failed to learn?

Xehanort: You are fine as you are.

Terra: Huh?

Xehanort: Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled.

Terra: Yes, thank you, master.

 _ **As they were talking, the sound of a bell echoed through the world and Terra dashed to the source of the problem. Xehanort simply smiled as Terra ran off and disappeared into a dark corridor. In another room, a small youth with tan spiky hair was on his bed, swinging around what looked to be a wooden replica of a Keyblade. This boy was a friend of Terra's named Ventus (or Ven). He too heard the bell go off and ran to the source but was stopped by a mysterious voice, behind him.**_

?: Better hurry Ventus.

 _ **Behind him was another boy but he was wearing some strange black and red organic suit and helmet, shielding his face.**_

Ventus: Huh? Who're you?

?: Or you'll never see Terra again.

Ventus: What? Get real, I can see Terra anytime I want!

?: Like right now? He's leaving you behind and by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person.

Ventus: Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?

?: Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know, when your stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?

 _ **Another dark corridor appeared, as the masked boy walked through it. Ventus was left there puzzled by his words. He eventually snapped out of it and dashed to find Terra. In another location, there was a woman with short blue hair and bright blue eyes. She stood there, listening to her master speak to her about wisdom. Her name was Aqua. But the bell went off. From behind the three chairs, there was a gem on the wall, shining bright. As Aqua stood there, Terra finally arrived.**_

Terra: What happened?

Aqua: I don't know. Why isn't Ven here?

?: Very well then. I will send my pupils to investigate. Yes, I understand. Farewell.

 _ **Aqua's master just finished talking to the gem on the wall and returned to Terra and Aqua. Like his student, Terra, the master bears a distinct Japanese influence in his choice of clothing. He wears a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also has jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek (how he gained those scars are still a mystery). Like his pupils, he wears pieces of armor, in his case gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen. This second piece of armor sports the same symbol worn by his students near the top. His black hair is tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also has a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache. There master was called Eraqus.**_

Eraqus: That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more... but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern-for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume... but also from a new threat-one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid calls them the " _Unversed_." As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me.

Terra: Master Xehanort is gone?

Aqua: ...

Eraqus: So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty.

Terra & Aqua: Yes master!

 _ **As Terra was walking away, Eraqus stopped him.**_

Eraqus: Terra. Consider this an opportunity, a second chance for you to change my mind.

Terra: What?

Eraqus: You must know, I care for you, like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you master in a second. But how can I when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power and obsession beckons the darkness. You must never forget.

Terra: Thank you, master. I swear, I will not fail you again.

 _ **Aqua had a concerned look on her face, as Terra walked off. In the courtyard, Terra was heading out, when he was stopped by Ventus shouting out for him. Terra turned around, allowing Ventus to catch up.**_

Ventus: I...I...

Terra: It's okay.

 _ **Ventus could not say what he wanted, as Terra rubbed his head, giving him a smile of not to worry. He turned his back to Ventus and smacked the armor on his right arm. Everything went white for a second and when it faded away, Terra's appearance was completely different. By touching the armor piece on his arm, Terra became fully clad in armor. When in his suit, Terra is clad from head to toe in armor, mostly in shades of dark brown, gold, and red. Dull orange lines decorate the armor as well. Notable additions to his armor include upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots, a navy blue cape, and a dark-visored helmet. His helmet sports two tall, red prongs on either side. He swung his Keyblade into the air and light shot from the tip of the blade and created a door in the sky. He tossed his Keyblade into the air and it transformed into a glider. He hopped on and took off, leaving Ventus and his home behind.**_

 _ **Ventus' concern for Terra did not leave. Believing he had to keep his friend safe, Ventus smacked the piece of armor on his right arm and he changed into his armor. His suit of armor shares the coloration of the pieces he normally wears, predominantly sporting shades of green and gold. In this suit, Ventus adds a yellow cape to his outfit that is discolored, almost appearing rusted. The armor on his knee is gold and bears a sharp, upward-pointing hook on the outer side of each one. Ventus's helmet has a notably different design from Terra's, appearing more squashed and flat at the top. His helmet also has two prongs on either side of his head which point backwards and angle diagonally upward. Strangely, Ventus's boots are colored completely gold in this outfit, as opposed to the multi-colored ones he normally wears. He did exactly what Terra did and tossed his Keyblade into the air and it changed into a glider as well. He began to follow after Terra. When Aqua tried to stop him, he was gone, before she could say anything.**_

Aqua: Wait, Ven!

Eraqus: No, he mustn't...You have to bring him back!

Aqua: Don't worry, master.

 _ **Aqua followed behind and transformed into her armor as well. Her armor is mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and blue. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet, like Ventus and Terra's, bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. Her cape is that of a dusty-rose color. She tossed her Keyblade into the air and it became a glider, like Terra and Ventus's. She flew into the air and through the gateway that Terra created. In another world, a pair of eyes were starting to come around. The hands were pressed against the grass and struggled to get back on there feet. It was Hitomi, who was finally awake and in another world, meaning that Zeke's machine was a success. She made her way to Ventus and Vanitas' world. However, Leifang was nowhere to be found. They must've been separated, when entering the world.**_

Hitomi: Leifang? Leifang?! Ayane! No one is here...

 _ **Hitomi was surrounded by mountains and rocky areas. She looked everywhere but could seem to find any sign of anyone. However, he luck turned around, when she caught sight of someone, walking around. It was Ventus, who had just arrived in this world. Her concerned face quickly changed into a smile as she dashed over to Ventus.**_

Hitomi: Ven! Ven!

Ventus: Huh? Aqua? Aqua?!

Hitomi: Ventus!

 _ **Ventus turned around to see a young woman wearing a green sports jacket with while sleeves and a black H sewn over the left breast, with blue jeans, studded-sole trainers, red grappling gloves, and a white jewel-studded belt dashing towards her.**_

Ventus: Huh?

Hitomi: Ventus! I can't believe it. I've looked all over for you. I'm so glad that you're here. Is Vanitas with you too? What about Leifang?

Ventus: I'm sorry but...do I know you?


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends

Dead Or Alive: Birth By Sleep

Chapter 3: New Friends

Hitomi: Ven...you seriously don't remember me?

Ventus: How can I? We've never met.

 _ **Hitomi walked off, trying to understand the problem.**_

Hitomi: This makes no sense, how could he not remember who I am? We're best friends. I know we are. But if he can't recall who I am then...

 _ **Just then, Hitomi began to get a buzzing feeling from behind. She took a look and noticed the radio attached to her back pocket.**_

Hitomi: Hello?

Zeke: Hitomi? Are you there?

Hitomi: Zeke? Zeke, I'm here!

Zeke: Phew, thank goodness. I was afraid something happened too you.

Hitomi: Zeke, I found Ven but for some reason he doesn't remember me. And I doubt if I ask him about Leifang, he won't remember her either.

Zeke: I forgot to mention that, before y'all left. When your friends were sent back to there own time, there memories of Japan were wiped clean.

Hitomi: So...he isn't joking with me?

Zeke: Afraid not, kiddo. But you could always make new memories with him.

Hitomi: Good point.

Zeke: Also, I'm gonna need you to turn on your eye cam. I'll need it, in case you ever need help.

Hitomi: Gotcha covered, Zeke.

Zeke: Thanks. Also, I've been trying to get a hold of Leifang but she's not answering her radio. If you find her, tell her to give me a call and...

Hitomi: Turn on her eye cam. Gotcha.

 _ **With that, Zeke hung up and Hitomi turned to Ven.**_

Hitomi: My name is Hitomi and you might not remember me but I know you.

Ventus: How is that exactly?

Hitomi: We're best friends...in my world. You once visited.

Ventus: I'm sorry but I just don't recall.

Hitomi: It's alright.

 _ **All of a sudden, someone came walking past them. Because Hitomi and Ventus were on large cliff, the strangers did not ntoice. them. They seemed to be small dwarfs.**_

Ventus: Wow!

Hitomi: Are those...what I think they are?

Ventus: Hehe!

Hitomi: Ventus, wait!

 _ **Ventus chased after the dwafs, with Hitomi following. As for Leifang, she was finally waking up in a strange world of her own. She wokeup in a mountain area. She couldn't seem to find any sign of life or any sign of Hitomi and there friends. Just then, from underneath her dress, her legs started to buzz. A radio was attached to a strap on her leg, as she removed it.**_

Leifang: Hello?

Zeke: Leifang! Man, thank goodness you're alright.

Leifang: Zeke, Where are you? I don't see you?

Zeke: I'm still at DOATEC, remember? Where are you, you okay?

Leifang: I think so. I have no idea, where I am.

Zeke: Well, turn on your eye cam so I can see.

Leifang: Oh, that's right.

 _ **Leifang activated the eye cam, as the small little light turned red. From DOATEC, Zeke, Hayabusa, Honoka and Marie Rose were on the computer, looking at what was going on.**_

Zeke: It looks like your in some mountain area.

Leifang: Where's Hitomi? Did she make it?

Zeke: She's in another world. Don't worry, she's fine. Now, listen, when you find your friends...they uh...they aren't gonna remember who you are.

Leifang: What do you mean?

Zeke: I mean, when they returned home, there memories were wiped clean so they don't recall you or Japan. But you can still make new memories with them.

Leifang: I guess that's an upside to this...

Zeke: Look, just find a way out of there and try to find Hitomi, if you can.

Leifang: Alright, I will. Thanks, Zeke.

 _ **Just as Leifang hung up, the ground began to shake. A broght light flashed behind Leifang and a portal appeared. Out from the portal came a man walking out. Leifang couldn't see who it was because he was clad from head to toe in armor, mostly in shades of dark brown, gold, and red. Dull orange lines decorate the armor as well. Notable additions to his armor include upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots, a navy blue cape, and a dark-visored helmet. His helmet sports two tall, red prongs on either side. But the armor began to glow and vanishes from sight. The man was then revealed to be an old friend of Leifang's. It was Terra.**_

Leifang: Terra? Te...oh yeah, he won't remember who I am. Better not make things anymore complicated. Just act natural.

Terra: Excuse me, are you alright? Are you lost?

Leifang: Uh...yeah, you could say that. I'm looking for someone.

Terra: How can I help?

Leifang: Well, I'm looking for my friend Hitomi and she...

 _ **Just then, creatures appeared from the floor. They were sleek, humanoid creature with blue skin. Its arms and legs end in points and have no distinct digits. It has a triangular head with two long, jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae reminiscent of the Unversed symbol. Its red eyes are set in an angry expression, and it moves in a jerking, twitchy motion.**_

Terra: Look out!

Leifang: Wha...what are they?

Terra: Monsters. The ones that master mentioned.

Leifang: Monsters?

Terra: These are the Unversed!

Leifang: Unversed?!

Terra: Stay behind me.

 _ **The way these creatures fought, they weren't all that strong. They sunk into the ground to avoid damage and attacked with its claws. Terra easily defended against the attack by watching for it to wave its arms just beforehand. Many more continued to appear from the ground but Terra took them out with ease. Then, different forms of Unversed showed up. One of them was larger than the smaller Unversed. The larger ones were a large, bottom-heavy creature with predominantly blue skin. Its feet curl up at the toes and its conical arms end in round, silver, mitten-like hands. Its head is spherical and sports two long antennae that hook upward sharply. The Bruiser's midsection is black with white highlights and is lined by triangular patterns resembling teeth. Its red eyes are set in a happy expression and the Unversed symbol is emblazoned on its belly. They were still no match for Terra. He eliminated them all, while protecting Leifang. From behind, Leifang noticed one of the small Unversed making a run for it.**_

Leifang: Look, one of them is getting away!

Terra: No you don't!

Leifang: Hey, wait up!

Zeke: Leifang, come in!

Leifang: I'm here, go ahead!

Zeke: Is that one of the friends, you mentioned?

Leifang: No but he's still a friend. His name is Terra.

Zeke: Then keep on his tail, he'll keep you safe.

Leifang: Copy.

 _ **As Leifang was running after Terra, he finally came to a stop, when he dropped his Keyblade on the Unverse. Leifang finally caught up, as she and Terra looked up at the castle, examining how big it was. They also noticed that someone was in front of the castle. It appeared to be a woman. Fair and green-skinned. Terra and Leifang began to approach her but it seemed that she already knew they were there. She turned around to reveal herself. Her shining, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red. Her head is topped with a black-horned headdress. She was wearing a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip, through which seemed to cast spells.**_

?: What's this? Why aren't you asleep? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle into a deep, deep slumber.

Terra: Who are you?

?: Why, I am Maleficent. As all who dwell in this kingdom would know. Now you must recipitate the introduction. Who are you?

Terra: I'm Terra.

Leifang: And I'm Leifang:

Terra: What do you know about those monsters? The ones who attacked us?

Maleficent: Hmph. Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base... so inconsequential?

Terra: Hmph. Well, they are base. That's for sure. Anyway, I'm looking for someone. Ever heard of a man named Xehanort?

Maleficent: That name is not familar to me. Is he an outsider, like yourselves? Oh but wait, I do remember someone leaving the castle.

Terra: Tell me, what was he doing there?

Leifang: " _He_ "? If it's not Hitomi then...wait, could it be Ventus? Or...

Maleficent: I couldn't say, I could only be certain he was not from this kingdom.

Leifang: So much for that.

Maleficent: If you're curious. Go see the castle for yourself. There, the entrance is pass the bridge.

Terra: Got it.

Leifang: Thanks.

Maleficent: Perhaps, he did speak about " _imprisoning the light_."

Leifang: Imprisoning the light?

Maleficent: The light could mean so many things. Could he have meant princess Aurora?

Terra & Leifang: Aurora?

 _ **For a moment, they took a thought and headed to the castle gates. Inside, there were more Unverse who stood in the way. Leifang was strong but her fury kicks and punches didn't seem to do much. All they did was manage to make the Unverse angry. But luckily, Terra was there to back her up. As they pressed on, they made there way up the stairs and past even MORE Unverse. They eventually came across a big door. Terra took a jump back and pointed his Keyblade at the door, as a beam of light shot from the tip of the blade to the door and unlocked the spell from the door.**_

Leifang: Weapons like that will always amaze me.

 _ **As they walked in, they looked around but couldn't find anything. Just then, they noticed a woman on the left side, fast asleep. It must've been Aurora. She is a fair-skinned woman with indigo eyes and waist-length, curly, blonde hair. As the princess, Aurora wears a long-sleeved, strapless and pleated sky-blue dress with a white collar, as well as a gold necklace and tiara crafted by her three fairy godmothers.**_

Leifang: This must be her.

Terra: Hrm...this fels so familiar.

Maleficent: Her heart is filled with light, not the slightest touch of darkness. Just the kind of heart I need.

Leifang: Need for what exactly?

Maleficent: Imagine with me the most glorious of futures. Seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brough together, they grant the power to rule all worlds.

Terra: What do you mean?

Maleficent: Why, that key you hold. The Keyblade, is it not?

Leifang: How did...

Terra: Where did you learn that name?

Maleficent: That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts.

Terra: No more games! Where is Master Xehanort?

Maleficent: Imputense will get you nowhere, child. If you wish to learn more, you must first retrieve the heart of Aurora.

Leifang: And why would we want to do that?

Maleficent: It's not a matter of why but of will. In his heart, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened.

 _ **Leifang then began to notice Maleficent's staff glowing with green aura. That aura was then transferred to Terra. It seemed she was trying to take control of him.**_

Leifang: Terra!

Terra: I don't know...what your talking about...

Maleficent: Perhaps not yet. But I have power over sleep. And I can awaken what's inside you. Then you will be free to be who you truly are.

Leifang: Stop! Stop it!

 _ **Leifang dashed over to Maleficent to knock the staff from her hand but Maleficent used her free hand to knock Leifang against the wall, weakening her. Terra eventually succumbed to the spell and stole Aurora's heart, handing it to Maleficent. He then was released from the spell.**_

Leifang: Terra...no...

Maleficent: To think that all he spoke of was and will be true.

Terra: What? How did I...?

Leifang: Terra, are you alright?

Terra: What did I do? What did **YOU** do?!

Maleficent: You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside.

Leifang: You did what...?

Terra: How could I do this?

Leifang: Terra...

Maleficent: Yes. Now, you want to know where Xehanort went. Well, that I cannot answer. He disappeared into the darkness. But now I know the Keyblade is nesessary to gather hearts. Join me, collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we will rule all the worlds together.

Terra: You seem to be mixed up. I'm a peace keeper not a tyrant!

 _ **Out of nowhere, the castle began to shake.**_

Leifang: What was that? Could it be...? Oh no!

Terra: Leifang!

Maleficent: Hmph. For a peac keeper, you're of to an exceptionally poor start. Remember this, the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now, my work here is done. As is yours...wasn't there someone you needed to chase?

 _ **She began to disappear, engulfing herself in green fire. Terra rushed to her, trying to attack with his Keyblade but it was no use. She was already gone. The castle began to shake once again.**_

Terra: The Unverse. There gonna bring down the castle. And Leifang is out there alone. I have to do something!

 _ **Terra dashed out the room and returned to the entrance to the castle. There, he noticed Leifang trying to fight againts an enormous Unversed. A large Unversed resembling a spinning wheel. Its main body is comprised of a long, red column with its black head placed near the top. The tip of the column has three silver spikes on it, and its left side is lined by a few spikes as well. A long, bent, red arm with black joint connects a large, black wheel to the top of the column. This wheel has five red spokes in it and five white spikes on its outer edge. A similar, but shorter arm is attached to the main column just below the Wheel Master's head, and ends in a large, black, claw-like spool with gold wire wrapped around it. A wide, flat, brown protrusion attaches to the main column just above the base and connects to two of the Unversed's legs. Its third leg is connected to the base of the column on the opposite side as the other two. Its red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression and the Unversed insignia is displayed on the base of the column.**_

Terra: Unreal...

Leifang: Where is Maleficent?

Terra: She's gone.

Leifang: ...

Terra: Let's worry about the Unversed and then search for her.

Leifang: Right.

 _ **As the one of the first bosses, the Wheel Master tested Terra and Leifang's knowledge, as well as there fighting style, strengths, and weaknesses. At the start of the battle, the Wheel Master will fire a beam of energy from its spindle-like arm at Terra. (if it hits, Terra will need to constantly struggle to escape). Otherwise, this attack can be safely defended against with a well-timed Guard. This is not necessary to defeat the Wheel Master, however. If the Unversed boss leaps high into the air, Terra and Leifang had to slide out of the way or jump. Failure to dodge this attack could've cause them damage from the short-ranged shockwave that results from the Unversed's landing. A well-timed jump may even allowed them to land a few attacks of their own on the Wheel Master before reverting to the hit-and-run strategy. It can also be beneficial to bait the Wheel Master under one of the covered arches in the corners of the room in order to impede its ability to jump, however if attacks are not dealt quickly enough, it will escape.**_

 _ **Terra went all out as his used one his most powerful moves to end it. Light shined from above Terra and shielded him and Leifang from the Wheel Master's attacks. Terra pointed his Keyblade at the light shouting out "LIGHT" and the room filled with a blinding light. As it faded down, the Unversed was defeated.**_

Leifang: You did it, Terra.

Terra: ...

Leifang: Terra?

Terra: It was my fault her light was stolen. It was because I was weak.

Leifang: Terra...

Terra: But I swear, I'll get her light back. Once I learn to stand up against the darkness. No matter how long it takes, I'll fix this...somehow.

Leifang: I'll be there to help you, in anyway that I can.

Terra: Thank you, Leifang.


	5. Chapter 4: Dwarf Woodlands

Dead Or Alive: Birth By Sleep

Chapter 4: Dwarf Woolands

Ventus: They're heading into that cave.

Hitomi: Let's go see!

Ventus: Right!

 ** _Hitomi and Ven jumped off the edge of the cliff and walked into the cave. Inside, it was completely covered in diamonds. The little men must've been miners. One of them eventually spotted Hitomi and Ven walking in._**

?: Who are you?

Hitomi: My name is Hitomi.

Ventus: I'm Ventus. Call me Ven.

?: A diamond theif! Take cover, ya fools!

Hitomi: No, wait a minute...

 ** _The miners began scattering around and hiding at the back of the cave. Hitomi and Ven looked at each other and seemed confused._**

Ventus: I'm sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you.

?: You didn't?

?: You mean, you're not here for our diamonds.

Ventus: That's not nice. Treating us like we're the bad guys.

Hitomi: Besides, why would we want your diamonds?

Ventus: I'm just trying to find a friend. His name is Terra. He's dressed kinda like me, about this tall...

Hitomi: I'm looking for a friend as well, one them is...

?: Sounds like a tall-tale to me! Go on, git!

?: We don't know any Terra.

Hitomi: Please, we mean no harm.

Ventus: Could you come over here, we just wanna talk.

?: They're lyin, stay right where you are.

Ventus: Come on, we're telling you, we're no thieves.

?: Ha! That's what they all say. Well, we're onto you!

Hitomi: Okay, okay, we get it. You want us to leave, then we'll leave.

 ** _Together, Ventus and Hitomi began walking away but Ven stopped and turned around._**

Ventus: Could you at least tell us, where we could find some other people around?

?: There's a castle, beyond the chorus...I mean, the forest.

Ventus: Got it. Well, thanks.

 ** _When they made it out the cave, they began making there way towards the castle._**

Hitomi: So much for that...how rude can you get.

Ventus: Yeah...listen, Hitomi, right?

Hitomi: Yes?

Ventus: I'm sorry for being so selfish.

Hitomi: Selfish? What do you mean?

Ventus: I was so focused on looking for my friend, I didn't think about yours. If you want help looking for them, I'm happy to lend a hand.

Hitomi: You're so sweet, Ventus. Thank you.

Ventus: Call me Ven.

Hitomi: Of course...Ven. Come on, let's find our friends.

Ventus: Gotcha!

 ** _At the castle, a woman came walking up to the mirror, in her room. She was a pale-skinned woman with blue eyes, red lipstick, and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows. She wears a gold crown with five spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike (so she must've been a queen). She also wears what seems to be a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck, and hair and only leaves her face exposed. She wears a close-fitting, han blue dress with enormous hanging sleeves with white cuffs. Her dress has a high collar that is white on the inside and she wears a red cape. She also wears a gold pendant around her neck with a ruby set in it, as well as a long, rope belt tied around her waist._**

Queen: Spirit of the Mirror—come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee...Speak! Show me thy face.

 ** _With a flick of her arms, the mirror glowed with green fire and an image appeared on the mirror. It was a white theatre mask, though the light often falls on it in such a way to give it a two-toned appearance. It has high-set eyebrows and its "eyes" are empty holes, similarly to its mouth. The back of the Spirit's "face" is black._**

Mirror: What wouldst thou know, my Queen?

Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall...who is the fairest one of all?

Mirror: Famed is thy beauty, Majesty, but hold—a lovely maid I see. Alas, she is more fair than thee.

Queen: Alas for her! Reveal her name.

Mirror: Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow—

Queen: Snow White!

 ** _From behind the walls, to the entrance, Terra and Leifang were ease dropping on there conversation._**

Terra: A mirror that knows and sees everything.

Leifang: How about that...what power.

Mirror: The heart of Snow white doth shine bright. Beware, my Queen, a heart of light.

Terra: Another one?

Leifang: First Aurora and now this Snow White girl...

Terra: That might mean that Master Xehanort is here.

Queen: Who goes there?!

 ** _There hiding was blown and Terra and Leifang walked out of the shadows._**

Terra: My name is Terra and this is Leifang. We're looking for a man named Xehanort. Master Xehanort. We thought maybe you've mig have seen him.

Queen: That name is of no consequence to me.

Leifang: So much for that. Come on, let's go.

Queen: Wait. Ah yes. I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you might find this "Master Xehanort".

Terra: And the mirror will know?

Queen: Do you dare to question me?

Leifang: What do you think? It might be our best shot.

Terra: ...What is the task?

Queen: There is young maid who resides in this castle. Her name is Snow White. Kill her!

Leifang: What?!

Queen: And to make sure you do not fail, bring back her heart in this.

Terra: Her heart? I don't understand, you're after the Hearts of Light too?

Queen: What I demand is her life. I've had more than enough if her light.

Leifang: And what did this maiden do to you?!

Queen: That is no concern of yours! Now, heed my words. My radiance is all the light this kingdom needs.

Leifang: Yeah right...

Terra: Where can we find her?

Queen: Outside the castle, there is a glade of wild flowers. You are dismissed. Go now and seek her there.

Leifang: Terra, we can't.

Terra: This Snow White is our best chance. What if she'll lead us to Master Xehanort?

Leifang: Taking her life for answers isn't right, Terra!

Terra: I won't make another mistake.

Leifang: Let's just ask Snow White about him and see what she knows.

 ** _The two set out to find Snow White, bashing there way through the Unversed. They made there way to the area of wild flowers and spotted a woman, on the ground, picking the flowers. Snow White had rather short, wavy, black hair, brown eyes, and somewhat pale skin. She also had long eye lashes and wore red lipstick and a red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow. Clothing-wise, Snow White wears a yellow skirt and blue bodice. The sleeves of her dress are short and puffy, azure in color, and sport several red teardrop-shaped symbols on them. There is a high, white collar on the back of her dress. Snow White also wears gold slippers with a small, white bow on the front of each one and a red cape tied around her neck by a brown strip of cloth. In Kingdom Hearts, Snow White looks largely the same, albeit with slightly longer hair and minor color differences in her clothing._**

Terra: I wonder if that's her.

Leifang: That has to be. Let's go talk to her.

 ** _Terra and Leifang slowly approached her. When she noticed them, Snow White wasn't frightened by them._**

Snow White: Oh, hello. Who are you?

Terra: Aren't you startled?

Snow White: Should I be?

Leifang: So it is true...

Terra: Her heart is pure light...she's the one.

Snow White: Is something the matter?

Leifang: Oh, n-no, it's just that...

Terra: Does the name...Xehanort mean anything to you?

Snow White: Why-why no, I don't think I've ever heard that name.

Leifang: So much for that...

Terra: Now what?

 ** _Just then, Unversed appeared behind Snow White._**

Leifang: Look out, behind you!

Snow White: Oh dear, what are they?

Leifang: Run! We'll take care of them!

 ** _Leifang stood in her battle pose, ready to fight, while Terra summoned his Keyblade, back-to-back with Leifang. As Snow White ran into the woods, Terra and Leifang fought back against the Heartless. There teamwork was amazing. The way Leifang kicked an Unversed into the air and Terra slamming it down hard, on the ground. Or when Leifang tossed an Unversed to Terra and he smacked it with his Keyblade, as if they were playing baseball. With the combined effort, they eliminated the Unversed and Snow White was gone._**

Terra: Lost her.

Leifang: At least we know she's safe.

Terra: She said that she doesn't know anything about Master Xehanort.

Leifang: What do we do now?

Terra: There's just one other option, the mirror...back at the castle.

 ** _As Ven and Hitomi were walking, they came across a little cottage, in the middle of nowhere. Ventus peeked through the window but no one seemed to be inside._**

Hitomi: Is anyone inside?

Ventus: Nope...but this must be where those little men live.

Hitomi: It would make sense.

 ** _Out of nowhere, the was a sudden scream, from the woods. Ventus and Hitomi wasted no time and dashed in to find who made the scream. As they pressed on, they met up with a woman. It was Snow White, crying, on the floor._**

Hitomi: Are you okay?

Ventus: What's wrong?

Snow White: These horrible trees, they tried to grab me.

 ** _Ventus offered her a hand to help her back on her feet._**

Ventus: Awe, it's okay. You were probably just seeing things.

Hitomi: It happens to all of us, when we're afraid.

 ** _There words calmed Snow White, as she grabbed Ventus' hand, getting back on her feet._**

Snow White: Oh thank you, I feel quite better now.

Hitomi: That's good. You shouldn't be out here alone. You should go home.

Snow White: I would like to rest my head and sleep for the night. Do you know anywhere that I might?

Ventus: Well, there was a house, not far from here. We can take you there. Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven, for short.

Hitomi: And my name is Hitomi.

Snow White: Thank you, Ven and thank you Hitomi. My name is Snow White.

Hitomi: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Ventus: Let's get going.

Hitomi: Right.

 ** _They prepared to help Snow White out the forts, until more Unversed , they fended off the Unversed and protected Snow White. Little by little, they took out the Unversed, pressing through the forest and keeping Snow White close and safe. With luck, they made it out of the forest and into the cottage._**

Ventus: You should be safe, for now.

Hitomi: Why don't you stick around, until we get back?

Snow White nodded, as Ven and Hitomi headed out the door. It took them a long time to scope the area. Little did they know, the miners, from the cave made it inside the cottage. One of them walked up the stairs and came into a room. To his surprise, he saw Snow White sleeping. Finally, Hitomi and Ventus returned to the cottage and to there surprise...

Ventus: Well, it looks like your safe. Not a monster, in sight.

Hitomi: Ven!

?: Couldn't stay away, could ya? And who invited you in, ya rotten thief?

Hitomi: We're not seriously going back to this again, are we?

Snow White: Oh, they are not thieves. They rescued me.

?: You mustn't be mooled...uh, mustn't be fooled, princess.

?: Just go on and git!

Hitomi: I think you need an attitude adjustment!

Snow White: Please don't send them away. You see, they helped me, when I was scared and oh so very frightened.

Hitomi: Oh yeah...you never told us, why you were in the woods.

Ventus: What happened?

Snow White: Well, I was picking flowers by the woods. When two strangers came to see me. One had a sword but it was like a key. And then these monsters came and...

Ventus: A sword shaped like a key...Terra!

Hitomi: Another stranger? Could it be Ayane? Or Leifang?

?: You mean this stranger saw ya and send his horrid of evil demons after ya?

Ventus: Terra would NEVER do that!

Snow White: Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if he's someone who's your friend.

?: Princess! You must be so musting...er, trusting.

?: He's a-lyin! Mark my words!

Ventus: I'll prove it!

Hitomi: Ven, wait!

 ** _While they went to search for Terra, he and Leifang have already made it to the castle, where they encountered the queen, once again._**

The Queen: How dare you return here, you blundering fool.

Terra: What are you talking about?

The Queen: Hmph. I ordered you to bring me Snow White's heart.

Leifang: A request we chose to ignore. You know, you claim to be radiant. But all we can see are shadows of jealousy. Hanging thick on your heart!

The Queen: You will pay for such insolence! Magic Mirror on the wall, consume this fool, once and for all!

 ** _Terra and Leifang stood ready for anything that would happen. For some reason, the mirror did nothing._**

Mirror: Alas my liege, that I cannot do. I have no power save answers true.

The Queen: You'd dare defy your queen?!

 ** _Out of nowhere, the threw a potion towards the mirror and began to act up. He was gasping and shaking, in the mirror. Suddenly, a bright flash shined and blinded Terra and Leifang. Before they knew it, Terra was transformed into a shining orb and sent into the mirror._**

Leifang: What did you do to him?!

 ** _Inside the mirror, Terra changed into his original shape...but he was now inside the mirror and forced to attack the floating mask. The Magic Mirror is a fairly easy enemy. Its primary move was to create reflections of itself after sinking into the reflective surface and rise with Magic Mirror copies in either a path or circle formation, which shoot fireballs from their mouths. However, the real Magic Mirror can easily be spotted, being the only mask that has a smile on its face. Once Terra attacked the smiling Magic Mirror, the fake ones vanished. The Magic Mirror can also maneuver as an attack, which is followed by frame-by-frame motion. It can also charge straight at Terra, this attack was easily dodged by moving to the left or right, or by guarding. Sometimes the Magic Mirror will float over Terra and shoot fireballs from above. However, Terra gained the upper hand finally defeated the Magic Mirror. Breaking the hold it had over him and returned outside of the mirror and to Leifang's side._**

Leifang: Terra!

The Queen: How did you escape?

Terra: Now you will ask the mirror! Where can we find Master Xehanort?

The Queen: Magic Mirror, instruct this knave! Give him the answers he doth crave.

Mirror: Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells.

Leifang: Is that all?

Terra: It's enough. Thanks. You've been a big help.

Leifang: Now what?

Terra: We continue our search and we look for your friends.

 ** _Making it back to the woods, Ventus and Hitomi came across an enormous Unversed. It resembles a large, brown tree. Its trunk splits into three large branches, which, in turn, fork into three more branches, giving it nine branches covered with green leaves. Purple fruit resembling whole apples and blue fruit with a longer, more conical shape hang from its branches. It has four thick roots that it typically keeps out of the ground to use as legs, though it can send them back into the ground. There are three red thorns on each of these roots. It's mouth is a jagged, black opening in the trunk, and it has a vertical split in its trunk between its eyes. Its red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression and the Unversed insignia is emblazoned on it just under its mouth._**

Hitomi: What...in the world...?!

Zeke: Whoa, never thought I'd see anything like this...

Ventus: Back off!

Hitomi: Ven!

Zeke: Be careful, kiddo!

 ** _Ventus and Hitomi went to work, battling against this Unversed. Meanwhile, Terra and Leifang were traveling through space. Leifang gained her own Keyblade armor, thanks to Terra. She watched the new and amazing scenery, as they traveled through space. It was beautiful and legion was in awe. Terra looked at her reaction and couldn't help but smile. All of a sudden, a sudden picture popped, in his head. It was of him, Aqua and Ventus. Along with three others. Leifang, a different girl and another boy. What could it have mean? Anyway, Ventus and Hitomi finally defeated the giant Unversed and continued searching for Terra. Sadly, he was nowhere to be seen or heard. But...they did spot something. An apple, rolled to the ground, near Ven's feet. They looked around and noticed an old woman, walking by. She had a black robe on and a basket of apples._**

Ventus: Excuse me, ma'am. You dropped this.

?: Oh, why thank you, my pet. To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that. Haven't I seen that sword before?

Hitomi: Terra has one. You know Terra?

?: Oh, yes, yes...That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some "Xehanort"—My poor heart nearly stopped.

Ventus: That doesn't sound like him at all.

Hitomi: Ma'am, where did Terra go?

?: I'm sure I have no idea. Must you all menace a poor granny so?

Hitomi: Huh?

With that, the old woman continued walking off, with her basket of apples.

Ventus: Terra...what did you do?

Hitomi: I'm sure there's an explanation for all this. Come on, let's go find him.


	6. Chapter 5: Castle Of Dreams (Part I)

Dead Or Alive: Birth By Sleep  
Chapter 5: Castle Of Dreams (Part. I)

 _ **Arriving in a new world, Ventus and Hitomi found themselves...trapped in a small little cage.**_

Ventus: What is goin on?

Hitomi: Something looks...off.

 _ **After thinking it over, Ventus realized the situation...**_

Ventus: Somebody tell me how I got so small!

Hitomi: Wow, this world just gets stranger and stranger.

 _ **Just then, they both began to hear footsteps. That's when they noticed someone coming towards them. It was a woman with fair skin, long, blonde hair, and blue eyes. When dressed in her maid outfit, she wears a brown dress, a long-sleeved, pale blue undershirt, black shoes, and a white apron. She also ties her hair into a slowly picked up the cage and Ven and Hitomi rolled to the back, slamming there heads against the cage.**_

?: Don't be afraid.

 _ **To the woman's surprise, she noticed that the two in the cage...were...different.**_

?: How interesting. I've never mice like you before.

Ventus: Mice?

Hitomi: We're not mice.

?: Jap, you better explain things to them.

 _ **The woman set the cage down and someone began walking into the cage...it was a mouse with a long tail and two large front teeth. He wears miniaturized clothes consisting of a cap, shoes, shirt and overshirt, which are all shades of red.**_

?: Now, now, now. Look, little guy. Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderella likes you, too. She's nice, very nice.

 _ **Ven and Hitomi looked to the woman named Cinderella, seeing her bright smile. Eventually, the two smiled as well.**_

?: __Come on now. Zugk-zugk.

 _ **The mouse led Ventus and Hitomi out of the cage and began to introduce himself.**_

?: Name Jaq.

Ventus: I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven. And this is Hitomi.

Jaq: Zugk-zugk, Ven. Zugk-zugk, Hitomi. Need something, ask Jaq.

 _ **From another room, someone was calling for Cinderella.**_

Cinderella: Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while, Ven. Take care, Hitomi.

 _ **With that, Cinderella walked off, through the door.**_

Ventus: Wow, I guess she's got her hands full.

Jaq: Yep, work, work, work! Stepmother keeps Cinderella busy all day!

Hitomi: Funny, she didn't seem to mind much though.

Jaq: No, not Cinderella. She works hard. She's got a dream-a big dream. The dream's gonna come true!

Ventus: That sounds like somebody I know...

 _ **Ventus began to delve in deep thought. Terra was one of Ven's closest friends and he had a dream as well...to become a Keyblade Master.**_

Hitomi: By the way, Jaq. We're looking for some friends of ours? There names are Leifang, Terra and Vanitas. Have you sen them?

Jaq: Uh, no-no. Never saw them before.

Ventus: Oh well, it was worth a shot.

Jaq: Come on, follow me. Gotta see the house.

Hitomi: Wait up!

 _ **Jaq took off in a hurry, making his way through the small mouse hole. Ventus and Hitomi followed behind but they were eventually attacked by the Unversed. Together, Ventus and Hitomi took them out, without breaking a sweat.**_

Hitomi: Don't these guys ever give it up?!

 _ **While they eliminated the Unverse, the group continued making there way through the mouse hole. It was a success, as they made it into a new room. On the window, Ventus, Hitomi and Jaq saw a large castle, in the distance.**_

Hitomi: What is that?

Jaq: That's the palace—the King's palace. There's going to be a big ball there tonight.

Ventus: Is Cinderella going?

Jaq: I don't know...

 _ **All of a sudden, there was a sudden close of a door. Behind the trio, Cinderella had walked in.**_

Cinderella: Hello. Have you all become friends already?

 _ **Ventus and Hitomi looked at each other and then at Jaq, as the three smiled together.**_

Cinderella: Oh, that's wonderful.

 _ **Cinderella kept her mind on her dress and began humming, with delight.**_

Hitomi: You sure seem happy, Cinderella.

Cinderella: Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight. I guess dreams really do come true.

 _ **The happy moment was suddenly interrupted, when someone was calling out to Cinderella yet again.**_

Cinderella: My dress will have to wait.

 _ **Again, two other voices called out to Cinderella, growing impatient.**_

Cinderella: Alright, alright. I'm coming.

Jaq: Poor Cinderella...She's not going to the ball.

Hitomi: What? Why?

Jaq: You'll see. They'll fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done. Say, I got an idea! Ven, Hitomi, will you help me?

Ventus: With what?

Jaq: Fix up Cinderella's dress for the ball.

Ventus: But what do we need to get?

Jaq: Look around the house. Lots of pretty, pretty things.

Hitomi: That shouldn't be too hard. Alright, let's do it!

Ventus: Yeah, let's do it. We'll go find what we need. Jaq, you get things setup here.

Jaq: Zugk-zugk.

 _ **Ventus and Hitomi nodded at each other and jumped from the window to the floor.**_

Jaq: Ven, Hitomi, watch out for Lucifer.

Ventus: Lucifer?

Jaq: Lucifer is a cat! He's mean...sneaky...He'll jump at you, bite at you!

Hitomi: No problem!

 _ **As they wandered through the house, in there mouse-size state, the two began to gather as much objects as they could for the dress. And as always, the Unverse wouldn't allow there job to be easy. No matter where Ventus and Hitomi went, the Unverse always showed up.**_

Hitomi: Should have known this would be too easy.

Ventus: Let's take them out and get back too it.

 _ **As a team, Ventus and Hitomi were unstoppable...however, as they fought, Ventus began to have strange memories...memories that weren't his own. He saw himself, knocked out, on the floor and Hitomi and another girl coming to his rescue. The images kept going, with Ventus in some kind of circus, performing, alongside Hitomi and the other girl. He looked so happy, whenever he was around them. Eventually, the images stopped, when Hitomi took out all of the Unversed.**_

Hitomi: Ven, are you alright?

Ventus: Uhhh...y-yeah, yeah, I'm alright.

Hitomi: Good. Come on, we got to find the things for Cinderella's dress.

Ventus: Oh...yeah.

 _ **The two continued on with there search eventually finding everything that was supposedly needed.**_ _ **They returned to Jaq, giving him everything they found...but it seemed like something was still missing.**_

Jaq: It still needs a pretty pearl.

Hitomi: We can handle that!

 _ **The two headed out once again and came across the pearl.**_

Ventus: There it is.

 _ **However, the pearl was right next to a fat cat with dark brown fur covering most of his body. The fur on it's belly, his paws, and the tip of his tail was tan. The fur on his head is ruffled and black. This could only mean that this was the cat that Jaq warned Ven and Hitomi about. The sleeping cat was Lucifer. The two nodded at each other and made there way over to the cat. It was still asleep, so this was there chance to grab the pearl and keep going...however, even there sneaky getaway wasn't sneaky enough, as Lucifer opened his eyes and caught Hitomi and Ven trying to get away. The two didn't notice Lucifer was awake and was about to be attacked. Luckily for them, help had arrived.**_

Jaq: Look out, Lucifer! Hurry, Ven, hurry, Hitomi!

 _ **The two dashed for the mouse hole, while Jaq kept Lucifer busy, throwing balls of yarn at him. However, each throw missed and Lucifer slammed against the drawer, causing Jaq to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Lucifer was right in front of little Jaq, as it raised it's claws, ready to attack. However, Jaq was saved, thanks to Ventus and Hitomi rushing in for the rescue. Ventus used his Keyblade to counter Lucifer's attack.**_

Ventus: Time to play, cat!

Jaq: Ven! Hitomi!

Ventus: Hitomi, go with Jaq and take the pearl. I'll hold him off run!

Hitomi: Gotcha!

Jaq: Zugk-zugk.

 _ **Together, Hitomi and Jaq made a run for it, while Ventus stayed back to deal with Lucifer.** **Lucifer was Ventus's second boss. Fighting Lucifer head-to-head was tricky, Ventus tried to strike from behind and use his shotlock ability, whenever possible. For most of the battle Lucifer attacked with his claws and sometimes jumps down from a higher part of the room, creating a shockwave as he lands. He also attacks by charging at Ventus. After using any of these attacks, Lucifer was left wide open. Ventus had it easy by simply dodging Lucifer's claws and body slams and attacks. With the right timing, Ven jumped on top of Lucifer and began to ride him, like a bull. He did his best to hang on until Lucifer rammed his head into a piece of furniture. Then, with the right timing, Ventus attacked the fat cat, with a move called "Bronco Strike" while he was stunned, Ventus could deal massive damage. Eventually, Ventus defeat Lucifer, as the cat ran away.**_

Hitomi: Ven, that was awesome!

Jaq: That's a big thank you.

Ventus: No thanks needed. You saved us before, so we saved you. That's what friends do, right?

Jaq: Zugk-zugk, Ven, Jaq and Hitomi good friends.

Hitomi: Now what do you say we go and get that dress finished?

 _ **The trio ran back to Cinderella's room and hurry and prepare the dress. They luckily managed to fix the dress, before Cinderella arrived in her room.**_

Cinderella: Oh, well... What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring...and completely...completely wonderful.

Hitomi: Cinderella!

 _ **Cinderella heard Hitomi's voice and turned around. To her surprise, she saw her dress completely finished.**_

Cinderella: Is that my dress?

Ventus: Yes. It's a present from us.

Hitomi: Now you have a dress for the ball.

 _ **The trio were happy to see the expression on Cinderella's face. It showed that all the hard work payed off.**_

Cinderella: Why it's...it's such a surprise.

Jaq: Hurry, hurry. Time to go, Cinderella.

Cinderella: Oh, thank you.

 _ **Later that night, Ventus, Hitomi and Jaq sat on the window, staring off at the castle.**_

Jaq: I hope Cinderella's dream come true.

Hitomi: Me too.

Jaq: What's Ven and Hitomi's dream.

Hitomi: Me? My dream is to reunite with the friends that I've lost. What about you, Ven?

Ventus: Huh? I wonder...

 _ **Ventus began to think back and remembered the words of his friends Aqua and Terra...**_

Ventus: Funny, I never really thought about it...at least until you asked me. My dream is to become a Keyblade Master.

Jaq: I hope Ven and Hitomi's dream come true too.

Hitomi: We just have to keep believing, right?

Jaq: Zugk-zugk.

 _ **The trio continued to stare at the castle, with a bright smile on there face.**_


End file.
